Семь грехов и воздаяний
Seven Crimes and Punishments - песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 13 февраля 2015. Она входит в альбом с одноименным названием. Восьмая песня в серии Clockwork Lullaby, изображающая семь главных персонажей из Seven Deadly Sins Series. Сюжет Аллен Авадония объявляет о том, что они сейчас начинают; после чего Герцог Сатериазис Веномания рассказывает о том, что семь цветков были освобождены, и о нем, тонущем в похоти, скрывающим свое уродливое лицо. Затем Баника Кончита рассказывает о том, что семь семян упали и укоренились в земле, а также о своих планах расплавить все, включая мир в своем животе. Принцесса Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш считает, что построенное из камней, ее королевство зла теперь не остановить. С сосудами зла, выпущенных проклятыми близнецами, эти трое провозглашают, что эта история будет описана как Семь Преступлений и Воздаяний. В то время, как семь ветров разрушают мир при помощи яда, Маргарита Бланкенхайм, фальшивый грех и главный источник всего, жалуется на то, что сегодня она снова не сможет заснуть. В семи фонтанах Кайо Судо видит своих близких, хотя отражения показывают не тех, кого она ищет. В Зале Суда, погребенном в земле, Галлериан Марлон объявляет о том, что его фарс под названием "Суд" сейчас начнется. Все трое заявляют, что каждый желает найти свою утопию, а также они говорят, что достигнутым результатом будут Семь Преступлений и Воздаяний. После Немезида Судо спрашивает, не песня из леса слышится ей, но отмечает, что это только ее выстрел разрушения, прежде чем выстрелить в экран. После все семеро снова провозглашают, что история, основанная на сосудах, выпущенных проклятыми близнецами будет являться Семью Преступлениями и Воздаяниями, и в конце они и Гензель и Гретель поют Заводную Колыбель. Композиция Cостоящая из элементов тяжелого рока, песня в основном использует пианино, электро гитару, басс гитару, барабаны и и прочие синтезированные инструменты. Она также использует голосовые банки Камуи Гакупо, Мейко, Рин/Лен Кагамине, Хацуне Мику, Мегуруне Луки, Кайто и Гуми. Песня начинается с мелодии пианино, которая позднее становится главной мелодией. К ней постепенно добавляется акомпонемент из других инструментов до 0.20, хотя соло гитары играет до 0.35, набирая барабаны и синтезаторы. На 0.51, слышится краткий басс рифф, и сразу поднимается на первом куплете в 0.55, исполняемом Гакупо. Потом куплет переходит к Мейко на 1.15, и Рин поет первый пред-припев, начинающийся на 1.35. The song opens with a piano melody, which later becomes its main melody. It gradually gains accompaniment from the other instruments until 0.20, when a guitar solo is performed until 0.35, gaining drums and the synthesizers. At 0.51, a brief bass riff is heard, and immediately picks up into the first verse at 0.55, sung by Gackpo. The verse is passed along to MEIKO at 1.15, and Rin sings the first pre-chorus beginning at 1.35. Первый куплет состоит из трио между голосовыми банками, поющими до 2.08. Припев открывавшей мелодии начинается после того как краткие синтезированный басс риф играет. Второй куплет начинается с Мику на 2.03 и переключается на Луку на 2.50. второй пред-припев исполняется Кайто на 3.10 и дальше идет общий куплет этого трио Вокалоидов на 3.20. На 3.35 слабая мелодия "lu li la" исполняется Рин и Леном вместе. The first chorus is a trio between the voicebanks, sung until 2.08. An refrain of the opening melody begins afterwards, then a brief synthesized bass riff plays. The second verse begins with Miku at 2.30, and switches to Luka at 2.50. The second pre-chorus is sung by KAITO at 3.10, and leads to the second chorus shared between the three Vocaloids at 3.20. At 3.35, a faint "lu li la" melody is sung by Rin and Len together. На 3.55 начинается гитарное соло, и длится до 4.35, пока третий пред-припев поет Гуми, на 3.35 звучит звук выстрела. Начинается другой куплет, использующий всех Вокалоидов вместе с мелодией "lu li la", которая постепенно становится громче. Припев заканчивается на 5.10, следует другой рефрен открывавшей мелозии. На 5.15, мелодия "lu li la" поется каждым до 5.26. Песня заканчивается на 5.30. At 3.55, a guitar solo begins, and lasts until 4.35 when the third pre-chorus is sung by Gumi, followed by the sound of a gunshot at 3.45. Another chorus begins, using all of the Vocaloids along with the "lu li la" melody which gradually grows louder. The chorus ends at 5.10, followed by another refrain of the opening melody. At 5.15, the "lu li la" melody is sung by everyone until 5.26. The song ends at 5.30. Лирика Японский= |-| Романджи= |-| Английский= Связанные песни Chrono Story Семь Преступлений и Наказаний содержит упоминание о Гензеле и Гретель, выпустивших Семь Смертных Грехов в Chrono Story, а также намекая на настоящие формы грехов, принятых ими при освобождении; также некоторые песни параллельны друг другу. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania События The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, показывающие, что Веномания погрузился в похоть, скрывая свое настоящее лицо, упомянуты в песне. Evil Food Eater Conchita События Evil Food Eater Conchita, показывающие желание Баники съесть все ради ее чревоугодия, упомянуты в песне. The Daughter of Evil События The Daughter of Evil, изображающие королевство зла Рилиан, построеное на богатстве ее народа, упомянуты в песне. Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep События Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep, показывающие отравление Торагайо и желание Маргариты уснуть, упомянуты в песне. The Tailor of Enbizaka События The Tailor of Enbizaka, показывающие, что Кайо совершила убийства из-за одержимости потери ее любимых, упомянуты в песне. Judgment of Corruption События Judgment of Corruption, показывающие фарсовые судебные процессы Галериана связанные с его коррумпированной судебной тактикой, упомянуты в песней. The Muzzle of Nemesis События The Muzzle of Nemesis, показывающие Немезиду в маске, что она носила во время Левиантской гражданской войны, упомянуты в песне. Master of the Hellish Yard Семь Преступлений и Наказаний намекают на конец Эвиллиоса, как было сказано в песне Master of the Hellish Yard, Немезида говорит об этом перед выстрелом. Альбомы SSP_cover.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Появления Персонажи= |-| Локации= |-| События= |-| Группы= |-| Прочее= |-| Галерея Песня PV= SCP001.png|Аллен, появляющийся в начале PV SCP002.png|Герцог Веномания и меч Веном SCP003.png|Дьявольская пожирательница Кончита и ее винный бокал SCP004.png|Дочь Зла и Четыре Зеркала Люцифении SCP005.png|Спящая Принцесс и Заводная кукла SCP006.png|Кайо Судоу и ее ножницы SCP007.png|Галериан Марлон и Ложка Марлона SCP008.png|Немезида Судоу и Мрачный Конец SCP009.png|Немезида стреляет в экран SCP010.png|Гензель и Гретель во время заключительного припева SCP011.png|Близнецы поют Clockwork Lullaby Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Название песни происходит от Семи Смертных Грехов, показанных в сериях. * The song's title is derived from the Seven Deadly Sins featured in the series. *Песня была выпущена в честь седьмой годовщины карьеры Mothy. * The song was released to commemorate mothy's seventh anniversary of his song career. *Несмотря на официальную дату выхода 28 февраля, песня была выпущена 13 февраля, совпадая с выпуском альбома Seven Crimes and Punishments. *Despite the anniversary officially being February 28, the song was released on February 13 to coincide with the release of the Seven Crimes and Punishments album crossfade. *According to mothy, the song wasn't originally planned for the album and was added at the last minute because he wanted something "flashy";Mothy Twitter - 02/24/15 - 実は当初CDにこの曲を入れる予定はなかった。でもやっぱりオープニングは派手にしたいよね、ということで土壇場で入れる事に決定。 he admitted that it ultimately tied together the entire album rather nicely.Mothy Twitter - 02/24/15 - 結果としてアルバム全体がびしっとまとまったように思う。 *У песни сильные ассоциации с числом семь: она содержит семь главных персонажей из серии Семь Смертных Грехов, была загружена в 7.00 PM JST, должна была ознаменовать семилетний юбилей Mothy, и была обозначена, как "Clockwork Lullaby 7" для английского названия. * The song has a strong association with the number seven; it features the seven main characters from the Seven Deadly Sins Series, was uploaded at 7:00 PM JST, was meant to commemorate mothy's seven-year anniversary, and has been labeled as "Clockwork Lullaby 7" for its English title. *Во время каждого каждого куплета в песне вместе со стандартной мелодией использовался уникальный инструментальный, каждый напоминавший один из инструментов, использовавшихся в соответствующих персонажам Семи Смертных Грехов песнях. * During each singer's segment in the song, a unique instrumental is used along with the standard melody, each resembling one of the instruments used in the corresponding character's Seven Deadly Sins song. *В отрывках Рилиан и Галлериана можно было услышать уникальный звуковой эффект, использовавшийся в соответствующих им песнях; во время отрывка Немезиды использовался звуковой эффект выстрела из The Last Revolver. * During the segments for Riliane and Gallerian, the unique sound effects used in their respective Seven Deadly Sins songs can be heard; during Nemesis' segment, the gunshot sound effect from The Last Revolver is used. Любопытно *PV песни был зловеще загружен пятница 13; согласно Mothy, PV был загружен до фактической даты годовщины 28 февраля, из-за того что альбом Crimes and Punishments выпускался 13 февраля. *While released to coincide with the Seven Crimes and Punishments album crossfade, the song PV was ominously uploaded on Friday the 13th, *Как и все песни в серии Семь Смертных Грехов, песня начинается с фразы "さあ" (Saa). * Like all the songs in the Seven Deadly Sins Series, the song begins with the phrase "さあ" (Saa). Ссылки Категория:Песни Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Кагамине Рин Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Гуми Категория:КАЙТО Категория:Мейко Категория:Мегурине Лука Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Камуи Гакупо Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Kagamine Len Категория:GUMI Категория:MEIKO Категория:Megurine Luka Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов